thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
United States (Homefront universe)
The United States of America (USA), commonly referred to as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a federal republic composed of 61 states, a federal district, seven major territories and various possessions. The 58 contiguous states and Washington, D.C., are in northern and central North America between the European Union and the New Democratic People's Republic of America. The state of Puerto Rico is located in the Caribbean Sea, the state of Alaska is located in the northwestern part of North America, and the state of Hawaii is an archipelago located in the mid-Pacific. The territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. At 7,660,012 square miles (19,841,976 km2) and with 463,690,000 people, the country is the world's second-largest by total area and the fourth most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the United States are also extremely diverse, and the country is home to a wide variety of wildlife. Paleo-Indians migrated from Eurasia to what is now the U.S. mainland at least 15,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies located along the East Coast. Disputes between Great Britain and the colonies led to the American Revolution. On July 4, 1776, as the colonies were fighting Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, delegates from the 13 colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the United States by the Kingdom of Great Britain, and was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The country's constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787, and ratified by the states in 1788. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. Driven by the doctrine of Manifest Destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century. This involved displacing American Indian tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states, until by 1848 the nation spanned the continent. During the second half of the 19th century, the American Civil War ended legal slavery in the country. By the end of that century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy, driven in large part by the Industrial Revolution, began to soar. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military great power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991 had left the United States as the world's sole superpower. By the 21st century, however, the Second Cold War had began when the Russian Federation together with the former Soviet republics of Kazakhstan, Ukraine and Belarus formed the Eurasian Union, the successor to the former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. The Eurasian Union (EaU) would grow more powerful in the 2010s, with both its economy and military becoming the world's second largest. By the mid-2010s, the Eurasian Union had been recognized as a global superpower, with one of the world's fastest-growing major economies. In 2012, the Greater Korean Republic (GKR) was formed by North Korea and South Korea after the Korean reunification. The GKR launched an massive invasion of East Asia and Southeast Asia, and by 2025 it had conquered most of East Asia and Southeast Asia. It rose to become the world's most powerful nation by 2025, and became recognized as a global military and economic superpower. In the Middle-East, a war in 2015 between Iran and Saudi Arabia, both becoming nuclear-armed states, devastated the global oil supply, causing gas prices to skyrocket to $19.99 per gallon, leaving many countries in debt and causing mass hysteria. The United States was one of the most affected countries, and its economy declined. The economic and military decline led to the U.S. losing its status as a global superpower. On 15 January 2025, the GKR launched an massive expansion and invasion of the United States, which led to the formation of the New Democratic People's Republic of America, a puppet-state of the Greater Korean Republic. The United States Armed Forces fought the technologically advanced military force of the GKR, the Korean People's Army, in several major battles across the U.S., such as Battle of San Francisco and Battle of Philadelphia. The Battle of San Francisco would prove to be the turning point of the Korean-American War, leading the U.S.-allied European Union to declare war on the GKR and enter the conflict. The Eurasian Union also joined the conflict when it invaded the GKR via Vladivostok, leading to the Eurasian-Korean War. A major economic and military power, the United States is one of the most powerful countries in the world and a developed country. The U.S. economy is one of the world's largest by nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP), and was once the world's largest national economy until the economy of the GKR surpassed that of the U.S. The U.S. economy is benefiting from an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity. While the U.S. economy is considered post-industrial, the country continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers. Accounting for 12% of global military spending and 8% of world GDP, it is one of the world's foremost military and economic superpowers, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovations. Category:Nations (Homefront universe) Category:United States (Homefront universe) Category:Superpowers (Homefront universe)